博世視訊
= Bosch ST-VS/ETW department = Forming of ST-VS/ETW ''' The ST-VS/ETW department was officially established on September 3, 2007. However, The ST-VS division of Bosch began to recruit for the ETW department in Taipei since May 2007. The employees aboard in July and August 2007 were: Keith Chen (System Architect), Senlin Chen (Hardware Engineer), Alvin Pan (Software Engineer), Clack Lien (Mechanical Engineer) and Bruce Ying (Firmware Engineer), and two new associates joined ETW on September 3, 2007: Michael Fang (Project Manager, left on Sept 7, 2007) and Grifi Huang (Product Manager, officially aboard on Oct. 1, 2007) '''The saga of ETW's software team Although the focus of ETW's development was set on the hardware components, that include both electrical and mechanical portions, after February 2008, the initial growth of hiring had been in the software team (this team was formally dismissed in August 2009) between September 2007 and January 2008, because Bruce Ying, who was the acting software lead and the primary recruiter of software engineers during that period, was falsely told that the software team would be responsible for developing their own firmware on the basis of the embedded Linux system for ETW's IP cameras. It had not been clearly stated until January 29, 2008 when Keith Chen, who was the system architect of ST-VS/ETW at that time, led three software/firmware engineers of ST-VS/ETW to visit the Bosch ST-VS department (its department name was abbreviated to STVC before year 2010) in Nuremberg, Germany, that the IP cameras developed by ETW have to run the RTOS firmware which STVC has been developing. ST-VS/ETW's access to the Linux BSP (or Linux SDK referred to by some SoC makers like Ambarella) was further restricted by Bosch's STVC department in Nuremberg, Germany in June 2008, when Dieter Joecker, the senior product manager of Bosch's ST-VS division at that time, visited ST-VS/ETW in Taipei, Taiwan. Dieter Joecker alleged -- to both ST-VS/ETW and ST-VS's head office in Eindhoven, Netherlands, as well as the SoC maker whose video encoding chip was adopted by ST-VS for the Bosch IP video encoders to be developed from 2008 to 2010 -- that STVC is the only department in Bosch ST-VS to have direct technical contact with that SoC maker. In spite of the difficulty in getting timely support for the Linux BSP/SDK from the SoC maker, ST-VS/ETW had striven to verify the hardware designs by using embedded Linux until March 2009. However, in the mean time the software engineers of ETW were told to shift their efforts from firmware development to software and firmware testing. Finally in August 2009, the software team was dismissed within the ETW organization. = Technical Stuff = IP Camera IP cameras have been the primary product developed by ST-VS/ETW since August 2007. Related Standards H.264 * H.264 codec tutorials by Iain Richardson * H.264/AVC JM Reference Software ISMA 這個聯盟其實是在搞 IPTV 之類的標準。但是自2008年就沒有人提它了。 參考文獻： * ISMA official website * Reference〔1〕 below. * 微软和ISMA组织在IPTV上各个方面的比较 - H.264 is MPEG-4/AVC ( Advanced Video Coding.) * 关于IPTV中的流传输技术研究与分析 - another section for ISMA. Implementations * MPEG4IP open-source project and an old MPEG4IP presentation by Cisco 3GPP * 3GPP Specification series * Reference〔2〕 below. References: 1 现在展示：您自己的在线 MPEG-4 影院─了解 IBM MPEG-4 SDK 工具包中现成的 Java 组件 2 Video streaming test bed for UMTS network IPv6 * 台灣的IPv6官網: online tutorial * HiNet IPv6 trial website 上面有一篇 安裝 gogo6 client 教學文件 * Steps to set up a ULA (Unique Local Address) for a network interface on a PC running Windows XP with SP2/SP3: 1. Click Start/Run and enter 'cmd' in the command box; 2. Enter below command lines: ipv6 install netsh interface ipv6 add address interface=NN address=fc00::1234:5678 unicast (NN is the name of the network interface of the PC for connection to the camera under test; the last 8 hex digits of the IPv6 may be arbitrarily chosen.) iSCSI * iSCSI Wiki at UIUC * Jupiter.com webcast - Enterprise iSCSI Storage Options and Applications ISO/IEC Standards * Freely Available Standards Commercial Architectures * TI DaVinci Architecture TI DaVinci Wiki The Davinci-linux-open-source Archives Davinci-linux-open-source mailing-list subscription page TI DM355 webcasts References: * TI white paper: Content analysis in security and surveillance applications 台灣的合作開發商： 智控科技 * BOSCH VCA keywords: VCA (Video Content Analysis) IVMD (Intelligent Video Motion Detection) RCP+ (Remote Control Protocol plus) * DEPA of SONY IPELA Interoperability * ONVIF (Open Network Video Interface Forum) co-founded by Axis, Bosch and SONY Tutorials From the Axis website: * Index page * Doc-download page More goodies: * CCD/CMOS Image Sensors * Lenses * IR and night-mode cameras Some Video Stuff * Charles Poynton's website CMOS Sensors * "High-speed CMOS image sensors" - a technical article. * 色彩列表 Digital Image * Auto Focus Miscellaneous Topics * a CCTV vendor's blog * IP Cameras vs. analog CCTVs at CCTV Security Camera Systems in Oklahoma 多媒體網路 * 多媒體系統講義-嘉義大學 Andrew Hung's e-learning site RTP * JRTPLIB a personal project of Jori's SRTP * RFC3711 * Secure Real-time Transport Protocol page at Wikipedia.org SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) * the SIP page in Henning Schulzrinne's web site Digital Audio * ::Wikipedia::Audio_Codecs * Audio Design Line Acoustic Echo Cancellation * OSLEC - Open Source Line Echo Canceller * Speex (Thread of Speex v1.1.9 in forum) * OpenH323 - Voice over Internet Acoustic Echo Cancellation Literature on AEC * Wikipedia page * some talks in the forum * google search Webinars on AEC * QNX - Using Acoustic Processing to Optimize Handsfree Systems Linux links Some data used to be here have been moved to another Wikia page below. Eventually, most of the Linux-relevant information outstanding on this page is going to be removed out of here, because ST-VS/ETW has been discouraged from touching Linux by its European head office. Linux Wiki * Linux/Unix Wiki知識庫 at Wikia.com Community * Jollen's Blog * Jserv's Blog * 網路黑貓的Linux Blog ---- Windows client API and Software Components COM * Wikipedia page of COM Books: * COM & .NET Component Services By Juval Löwy ActiveX * Wikipedia page of ActiveX ActiveX Control * Wikipedia page of ActiveX control * ActiveX Control Tutorial Using UPnP on Windows XP Enabling UPnP in Windows XP ---- Free Patents * Free Patents Online 合法的 e-books download * Free Computer Books, Tutorials & Lecture Notes * Free books on technology subjects * IBM Red Books * Free Computer Books, Free eBooks and Books Online * O'Reilly Openbooks project *O'Reilly books at a Russian site * FTP-like directories... 有點亂。 * Free books on technology subjects * an open-book portal * Open Book Project (There are not many books in here, though.) * Free Computer/Internet On-line books (a bit outdated, though.) * Bruce Perens' Open Source Series 有關連結: * Bruce Perens' Homepage * Bruce's page on 維基 Free Training in Webcast * 自強基金會數位學習網 * 自強基金會數位學習網 - Linear View * TOL On-Demand Webinars * TOL Live Webinars More Webcasts * MIT Communications Future Program meeting held on January 18-19, 2006 - Talking about the Future of Open Systems Online Education * MIT OpenCourseWare English and 簡體中文版 * 麻省理工學院的「開放式課程網頁」正體中文翻譯計劃 * UC Berkeley 線上視訊課程 也可以在 iTunes University subscribe UC Berkeley on iTunes U. * Stanford Univ. on iTunes U. * 台大圖書館數位學習網 ---- = Places around RBTW office in Taipei = Location of RBTW office in Taipei Go to The Google Map and type 「台北市建國北路一段90號」 for keywords to search the Google Map. And the Google Map of Robert Bosch Taiwan will be like the following. Where to eat * 「萊茵堡」 伊通街上，「伊通公園」斜對面。 推薦：黑咖啡，青椒牛肉炒飯。（晚餐附湯。NT$250) Take a nap * 「九十三巷人文空間」 搞點氣質 * 伊通公園 這是一個藝術展覽空間。這是她的實體位址。 * 非常廟藝文空間 伊通街47號B1 Tel: 02-25161060 Mon. - Sat. Arts and e-Music (DJ shows) Movie Theaters * 國賓長春戲院 hying's remarks: 長春戲院旁邊的「賣咖啡」(McCafe) 空間裝璜頗闊。 ---- = a variety of old stuff = Useful Links * Free Software for Windows * Element of Style by William Strunk, Jr. 1918 A famous book on writing in English. Fun * There used to be a Life in Taipei section here before has been moved to a new Wikia page. * 大中華帝國音樂英特網 Category:Computing Category:Digital Media Devices